


Happiness

by Cervine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kind of sadstuck I suppose?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervine/pseuds/Cervine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems absolutely perfect sometimes. Things are going right for once and all potential problems are pushed out of mind. Eridan knows better than to believe this would last, but it's easy to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first time writing something like this. It's based off an ongoing rp I have and idk I just wanted to give writing a shot even though I'm not too great at it.
> 
> I hope it's not too unbearable?

Eridan rested his chin on the shoulder of the troll sitting in his lap. He was perfectly content to sit there with his matesprit’s back against his chest, and hoped Karkat was as well. He nuzzled into the other's neck, a stupid grin on his face that he was glad the troll in his lap could not see. Despite the endless amount of happiness he felt coursing through him, Eridan still could not shake the thought that Karkat was beginning to lose interest in him.

In the time they had spent together in Eridan's dream bubble, they had exhausted the majority of the topics on both their minds. It didn't help that they lacked the ability to come up with new ones as well. 

"Mmph, pity you, Kar." He mumbled into Karkat’s neck, inhaling his scent. He waited patiently for the response he adored hearing. When there was no reply from the shorter troll, Eridan lifted his head to place a kiss on his jawline. All this got him was an annoyed grunt, causing him to frown and pull his matesprit closer to his chest. "Everythin' alright?"

No reply again. Alright, he's probably just thinking and wants to be left alone for a bit. That's all it is. Eridan tried not to get too worried. After all, it wasn't uncommon for the other troll to want a bit of time to himself. He couldn't blame the guy, they could only interact with each other for now. While Eridan was perfectly okay with this, he knew and respected that Karkat appreciated some time alone. Eridan loosened his grip around his matesprit’s waist, resting his chin back on the other’s shoulder. When the silent troll in his lap finally spoke up, Eridan nearly jumped from the surprise of it. 

".... Would you take Feferi back if she were to forgive you and admitted having flushed feelings for you?" Karkat's voice was quieter than usual and he sounded nervous about asking such a question, as if he feared the answer.

"Well.... No. I wouldn't. She couldn't stick around with me even as a moirail, I'm not givin' her another chance." Eridan replied after a moment of thinking it over, confident in his response and belief that he was finally over his former flushcrush. "Besides, I've got the best matesprit right here and I wouldn't trade him for anythin'." He smiled, pressing a few more kisses to Karkat's jaw.

 "Why, would you take Ter back or somethin'?"

Pause. 

"Yes."

Longer pause. 

"Don't you pity me, Kar?"

Another pause.

"Of fucking course I do, you bulgesucker. I guess I'm just not completely over her still. But hey, don't worry about it. The chance would never come up. I'm 100% yours."

That last line was supposed to be comforting, Eridan knew it. But he still felt a sudden tightness and fear go through him. "So.... I'm your backup choice?" His voice shook a bit, though he did his best to hide it. 

"What, fuck no. You're better for me than she could ever be. It's just hard to let her go, you know how it is. "

"Actually I don't. I've never started somethin' when I still pity someone else. " Eridan’s teeth clenched together, taking everything in him to not just lose it right then and there and likely come to regret it later. He had known it seemed too good to be real, finally having requited pity and a steady quadrant going. Of course it would all come into the light and be exposed that it could be taken from him at any time. He would never be somebody’s first choice.

"God dammit, Eridan. I know you want to be the only thing that goes through my thinkpan, but that's not how shit works. I can promise you I'm not going back to her ever, the chance would never even come up." 

Eridan swallowed, nodding. He didn't want to risk his voice cracking with an actual response. The troll in his lap shifted, reaching up to press their lips together and mumble a quick “pity you, too”. But it just didn’t feel right anymore.

 

Even the afterlife couldn’t promise him happiness.


End file.
